This invention relates to a cowling assembly for an outboard motor, and more particularly to an improved protective cowling assembly for the powerhead of an outboard motor.
It is well known with outboard motors that the powering internal combustion engine is normally enclosed within a protective cowling so as to provide protection for the internal combustion engine, to suppress engine noise, to protect users from contact with the engine, and to provide a better appearance for the outboard motor. The protective cowling defines a cavity in which the internal combustion engine is contained.
One type of cowling includes a top cover and a tray member that is affixed to the lower end of the internal combustion engine. The top cover has a generally inverted cup shape and is attachable to the tray member. When so attached, this top cover defines a cavity in which the engine is contained. While this type of cowling is generally satisfactory in performing the above functions, removal of the top cover in order to service the engine can be difficult, since it must be lifted above the engine to be removed. Lifting a large or heavy top cover above the engine can be difficult especially under adverse conditions such as high winds or cold weather.
Another type of cowling includes two side portions hinged together at the aft end of the engine and wrapped around the engine sides with the front portions thereof releasably connected to form a clam shell arrangement. This type of cowling is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,396. Under normal operating conditions, water will generally not enter the interior of this type of cowling arrangement. However, since this type of cowling does not provide a water tight joint when the two side cowling portions are connected together, under extreme or adverse conditions, water may enter into the interior of the cowling and damage the engine or the electrical parts of the outboard motor, or enter the induction system of the engine.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved cowling assembly for the powerhead of an outboard motor which can be easily removed or opened for servicing the engine.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved cowling assembly for the powerhead of an outboard motor which will prevent water from entering into the interior of the cowling.